Match made Love
by Random Snippets
Summary: The trio have left school and have moved into an apartment together. Harry and Hermione lack something in their lives. What if Ron decides to play mathchmaker to them, what will happen? HHr, RL, DG Chapter 1 redone
1. Something missing

-A/N: I decided to rewrite the first chapter; I thought it was just so badly written and didn't give enough information. Actually, it seemed really childish. So here it is! The REMAKE!-

-At home, in the apartment-

Life never was better for a man in his early twenties. Infinite doors and opportunities opened for young people, at the height of their youth. It was the twenties was the golden age. For most people, this is the case, just as it is for a certain green-eyed man.

Harry really wasn't different from three years ago. Same black hair that had its messy look and the same green eyes, yet life was less complicated than before, or was it? He had a job, a great job in fact and lived in a respectable apartment with his two best friends. Life was great and full. Well, at least he thought so. Something in him was whispering to him that life was not full and complete that he thought it was. In fact, it was far from it. One thing that the voice in his head had forgotten to mention was what he lacked.

'So much for leaving out details,' Harry thought dryly.

It was early morning of yet another day. This morning wasn't really different from any other day since he seemed to think the same thoughts in the morning. Would he find the missing piece in his life on that day? Sometimes, and only sometimes, he thought that maybe the missing piece of his life would be trying to find him too. Maybe that missing piece was missing something too in his or her life. Just maybe, but Harry usually pushed this thought out to the furthest corner of his consciousness. There could not be a possibility that someone needed him too…

She had stayed up late last night. Harry and Ron had both asked what she had been doing in her bedroom last night. She had not answered in case one of them or even both of them had wanted to read it. No doubt both men would have like to sneak a peek at her diary. She had spent so long describing what was ailing her that she had got carried away. How silly of her! She knew that she would need to get up early to go to the conference the next day. The late night was taking the toll on her as she sleepily blinked away the sleep that threatened close her eyes once more.

Sunlight seeped in; it flooded her room with an ethereal light of gold seeming almost heavenly. She loved and still loved the colour gold, it reminded her of her times at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes again and sighed. Everybody had changed so much! Ginny and Draco were together, not to mention Ron and Luna. What about her? No one who was Mr Right yet.

She got up and stretched. She vowed to herself never to stay up too late, no matter what. 'Well, I guess I will only stay up if I get asked out, which is highly unlikely,' she mused to herself. She smiled a rueful smile and made her way to the bathroom. She would need to get to the there before one of the boys made it before her. She rolled her eyes, the state in which Harry and Ron left it in….

Love really wasn't something that crossed the minds of people. Well that certainly applied to two certain people. They were so thick headed, so dumb! How could they not realise that love was what they were lacking in their lives. Ronald Weasley was brushing his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. For goodness sake! They were thicker than him! You would think that the smartest witch of their year would be able to work out that she lacked love. Obviously Hermione wasn't as smart as people thought she was.

There was a knock at the door with an accompanying demand, "Who is in there! I need to use the bathroom!" Ron rolled his eyes again. Hermione really was more bossy that Ginny. Ginny never did sympathise with him but she didn't know what it was like to live with Hermione.

Shouting out in as a clear voice he could muster with a mouthful of toothpaste, "I'll be just a sec!" He could almost imagine Hermione tapping her foot in impatience. He leaned down and spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth.

Ron was right; Hermione was impatient and was tapping her foot.

"I hate to break to you Ronald Weasley, but we have to get to the office soon, we have a meeting," Hermione said quite queenly. She sniffed and continued, "I'm glad you finally made your way out of the bathroom, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in it." She brushed past him and closed the door with a snap.

"Women…," muttered Ron. "Hey Harry! Have you made breakfast yet?" Ron shouted while going through to his own bedroom.

Harry had been frantically going through his drawers for matching socks. He wasn't as clumsy or messy as Ron but as Hermione said, boys would be boys. Finally he caught sight of a red and black sock. He looked to the other sock in his hand and… "HA!" Harry shouted in triumph. He had found his sock! He looked at his watch and groaned. There wouldn't be enough time to have any breakfast and he hadn't eaten anything last night. He sighed. It would be hard day today without any morning food. He nearly laughed. It would be harder for Ron since his stomach was like a water bag with a hole in it. He ran his fingers through his hair again. It would really be a hard day today.

A few minutes later, Hermione was drying her hair. She wondered what time it was. Surely she had time to eat something. Perhaps Harry had made something while she was in the shower. She looked around the sink to see if her watch was there. Then she remembered, she had left it in the bedroom! She mentally kicked herself.

"Harry! What time is it? Have you made breakfast yet? Are we going to be late?" Hermione shouted out to a grumbling Harry. He felt quite harried that Ron and Hermione were both hassling him to make breakfast and be in short, super man.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Number one, it's nearly eight-thirty. Number two, I haven't made breakfast yet since there's not time. Number three, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE SO DO YOU MIND HURRYING UP IN THERE?" Harry nearly yelled the last time. Blast girls and their need to spend so long in the shower. What was wrong with them? Couldn't they be like boys and just leave the hair alone instead of brushing it through so many times?

Before going out to the car, he grabbed a banana. Good old bananas, so handy. Before going away though, he took an extra three. There was one for Hermione and two for that glutinous Ron. He ran to the car and got in. Ron was already in the driver's side, looking excited as usual to be driving a muggle invention. Perhaps he was more like his father than he thought.

With a very un-Hermione-like grace, Hermione came rushing out of the apartment with her robe half on. She quickly scrambled into the car and slammed the door. They would be late, they all knew it but there goes the old saying, 'better late than never'. In this case, that saying would go suitably well, since Remus Lupin would have their necks had they not attended the meeting.

-At work-

Meetings were always boring. The three had gone into the lecture room with stern glances at Remus. They all found places and resigned themselves to the fact that they would be kept in the lecture room for hours. His lectures just weren't like what they used to be.

Dean Thomas, who was sitting a few seats away whispered to them, "Hey you three! I'm hosting a party about two weeks from now. People from the old school days are coming. You up for it?" Dean kept looking towards Remus in case he was seen talking while the "important" lecture was on.

"Can I invite Luna too? I think she would like to come," Ron asked Dean.

"Yeah sure. I heard she was your girl friend. I would hate to leave my best buddy's girl friend at home!" Dean said with a amused twinkle in his eye.

"What about Ginny? Oh dear, that means Draco would need to come too. I'm not sure what trouble that might cause…" Hermione said thoughtfully. Hermione reminded Harry of the times Luna seems to be in her own world.

"Sure! Invite anyone you want. It'll be at my place. You can confirm with me if you're coming or not later," Dean moved back to his own seat.

Harry frowned to himself while Hermione and Ron seemed to find something to argue about. The topic could have actually revolved around how Ginny was dating Draco. Somehow, Harry felt as if this party of Dean's would end up in chaos. He just didn't know why, but he did.

A/N: Okay, there we have it, the REMAKE. I don't know why I put in caps lock. So, I hope it was better (It better be…), because the first one was a bit, lacking. Thankyou to all those who reviewed before! My beta didn't edit so if there's any grammar that's wrong, you know who to blame, MOI!


	2. Operation Matchmaker!

**A/N: Thankyou to the two reviewers.**

**HarryMione4evr: I think your suggestion was pretty good. I think I will try to tie into the story somewhere, maybe in the third chapter. Thanx!**

**Passivor: I think I told you all I needed when I talked to you before. Give me more suggestions! **

At the apartment 

Harry was the first to arrive in the apartment. He took of his robe and hung it on a coat hanger. He proceeded to make his way to the kitchen to make dinner. All three of them had a system worked out. Harry would have to make all the meals of the day on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Hermione and Ron both argued that since Harry was the better cook out of the three of them, he should have an extra day. Harry relented. So it worked out that Ron would have Tuesday and Sunday that left Hermione with the remaining days.

"So what's on the menu tonight? I hope it's not going to be anything like that steak that Ron tried to make last Tuesday. Really Ron, only you would burn a perfectly good steak. It's no wonder that your mother was horrified at you." Hermione had entered the kitchen. She started to pour herself some chilled water.

"Well actually, how does roast pork with all the roasted vegetables on the side? That should be good since Ginny, Draco and Luna are coming to eat dinner with us." Harry put on the apron that was hanging in the pantry.

In the start of their seventh year, Draco had changed sides and had admitted that he hated his father. He said that he was disgusted at how his father was a death eater and supported Voldemort. That caused Harry, Ron and Hermione to change their views of Draco. Draco had in fact turned a new leaf and started to be pleasant and interesting. He eventually made the decision to work in the Ministry as a Magic Enforcer. Later, when Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts, she also joined the Ministry as a Magic Enforcer. Much to Ron's horror, Draco and Ginny started to date each other after a month.

"You mean that git is coming again! I can't believe Ginny would do something as stupid as that! How can she survive? What is this world coming to? Now they are coming over?" Ron moaned.

"If I recall, it was you, Ronald Weasley, that invited them over two days ago," Hermione looked up at Ron and sniffed. "Besides, they are a nice couple. But of course you are just too pig-headed to see that."

"Me? Me? Here goes the woman who has never had a boyfriend and she is actually telling me that I am too pig-headed to notice that git is perfect for my sister!" Ron exploded with his face as red as hair.

"I just haven't found the right person yet." Hermione looked away blushing.

Ron stopped puffing for a moment. He thought just for a moment or two. 'Harry and Hermione are perfect for each other. No matter how much I hint, they won't take any action! Are they blind? I really need to discuss this with Ginny and Luna. We have to set them up with each other somehow.'

"Oh anyway, I had better go up to my room to get dressed." Hermione's voice broke through Ron's thoughts. At this she stately walked over to her room and proceeded to slam the door.

"What is with you women? You always need to look clean whenever you go out or meet people! Even Luna does that!" Ron pointed out to Harry.

"Well you know Ron, she does have a point, you know. I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up because I feel or grimy." Harry had finally finished chopping the vegetables and stuffing the pork. He sat down.

Seeing that Ron wouldn't get any support from Harry, he decided to attack from a different point. "You two think so much alike! You two are perfect for each other. I don't know why you won't ask her out."

"Sod off Ron!" Harry stood up and pushed in his chair. "It's seven o'clock. We had better get ready, both of them will be coming at eight o'clock. Since you are staying out here, you can look after the pork. Turn off the oven in about thirty minutes. I'm going to take a shower now." At this, Harry left without another word and disappeared into his room.

'Tonight really is the night that I have got to discuss this thing about Harry and Hermione to Ginny and Luna. There has just got to be a way to have both of them together! There has to be!' Ron thought to himself. He plonked himself down onto the couch in front of the TV and turned it on.

Later that night 

At eight o'clock, Draco, Ginny and Luna had disapperated into the kitchen of the Trio's apartment. Hermione, who was setting out the cutlery for the meal greeted them.

"Oh my goodness! It is so good to see you guys again! Harry and Ron are still in their rooms cleaning up. We had a bit of a hectic day. They should be out soon." No sooner had Hermione said this, Harry and Ron came out of their rooms looking clean and refreshed.

"Luna darling! I missed you so much!" Ron ran over to Luna and started to hug her. At this act, Harry started to gag. Ginny saw this and frowned.

"Well Harry, have you found anyone yet? It seems that you are still partnerless. Hermione? How come you haven't thought of the possibility of you and Harry? With your brains, you would have thought you would have been able to see it." Ginny shook her head. She linked arms with Draco. "All of us have found suitable partners. Even and idiot would be able to put two and two together. You and Harry are perfect for each other.

Hermione blushed. Harry muttered some incoherent words. Draco laughed.

"Well, I think we should have dinner now. I don't know about you guys but I am pretty hungry." Everybody looked up at Luna. She shrugged. Then suddenly everyone rushed over to the dining table and took their seats to eat dinner.

"Mmm, 'arry! 'is is goosh shuff!" Ron swallowed what he was eating. "I mean, Harry this is good stuff! What would we do without you?"

After Dinner 

After eating a filling dinner, the six filed into the lounge. They sat down on the couches sipping on red wine.

"Anyone up for a game? Damn, I don't know where the game boards are. Hey Harry, do you know where they are? No wait; both of them know where they are! Go get them and come back. We'll be waiting for you." Ron shooed them away from the lounge room. Harry and Hermione had no choice. They both went in search of the game boards.

"Ronald Weasley! I do declare that was a perfect diversion! Right. Down to business. We have to somehow match-make Harry and Hermione. Anyone can see that they are perfect for each other. Anyone got any suggestions? We have to be quick, knowing Hermione," Ginny said with a frown.

"Well I think we should do it the romantic way. You know the good old fashioned way," Draco drawled.

"Which is, Draco?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving messages and clues from a 'secret admirer'. Ron and I can write notes to Hermione and you girls write them to Harry. In the end the clues will lead them to each other. Knowing those two dimwits, both may need to have someone urging them on. Ron, you know them both the best. You should be the 'matchmaker'. You know, do the thing where you encourage them to look for their admirer."

"Hey, that could actually work! We will have to be really careful that neither of them knows that the other has a secret admirer also. You know Hermione, she could get suspicious," Ron said.

"That could be one of the most intelligent things I have ever heard you say Ronald! When do we start?" Luna finally entered the conversation and her dreamy eyes held determination.

"Why don't we come to my house this week and we can work out the full details of Operation Matchmaker?" Draco suggested.

"Operation Matchmaker?" Ginny giggled. Soon the scheming four burst into laughter. At this moment Harry and Hermione appeared with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Monopoly! My favourite! No offence, but all of you suck at this game! I am so going to win," Draco said and rubbed his hands.

A/N: So, what did you think? Slow going, I will try to make it faster, don't worry. Review! Flame! Anything! Actually, flaming would be a bit drastic, so only do it if you think that it is that bad.

By the way, thankyou to Viv and peanutbutterlover!


	3. Feelings of love

Chapter 3 

**A/N: I just realised that the story looks really confusing. It doesn't end up with double spaces** **and with italics!**

**Supafrog: point noted. You are right, it does sound like that. If I become less lazy than I am, I will edit it.**

**Swimchick1614: I am planning to have one of those moments somewhere in the story.**

**Bobby: Thankyou very much!**

**I keep forgetting the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does.**

**In an apartment**

Draco and Ginny sat drinking coffee in the lounge of Draco's apartment.

"I still don't know why you didn't want to stay at your manor. This apartment arrangement doesn't suit you. You suit the high-class places," Ginny commented while sipping at her drink.

"Ginny darling, you know that I couldn't stand living in a place where my father once resided in. I hate to even think of him. I hope he turns over in his grave," Draco stared darkly over his mug.

"So, when am I going to move into this penthouse of yours, hmm?"

"Well dearest darling, it just needs a move on your part. I'm not the one who is stopping you!"

"Whatever you say. When is that brother of mine coming? He and Luna should have been here ages ten minutes ago!"

"Well you know your brother, always late for everything. He was even late for the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. Remember? Madam Hooch nearly threw a fit when the match started ten minutes late."

"Ha! I remember that one! Remember when…"

Ginny could not finish her sentence because the buzzing of a bell cut her off.

"That would be him, I suppose," Draco said while walking over to the door to admit Ron and Luna.

Ron slouched in with Luna behind him carrying a cake.

"I thought you might have wanted to eat some pecan pie while we discuss our diabolic plans for Harry and Hermione," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Luna! It is not diabolic! It is merely creative. We are of course trying to help them because they are too thick headed to see they are too perfect for each other. I mean really, Hermione was the smartest witch in our year, you would think she would be able to figure out that the love of her life lives in the same apartment as her," Draco let out a sigh. "We had better get going about the planning."

"Luna and I got together yesterday and we discussed some ideas for Harry. How about you and Ron?" Ginny said.

"Well Ron and I decided to put in a lot of mushy stuff. You know, the stuff that you girls love. For example, 'I love the colour of your eyes, they are like the best shade of brown!'" Draco and Ron laughed.

"Draco! Girls do not like mushy stuff, and by the way, I wouldn't exactly say that comment was mushy," Ginny huffed.

Luna got up and went over to the kitchen. She got out four plates and proceeded to cut the cake that she had bought. "Anyone for fruit cake? These plans are making me unbelievably hungry."

The three stared at Luna then made a sudden rush over to the kitchen bench.

In a Porsche 

Harry drove home from Diagon Alley. He had found that one of his dress robes had been moth eaten and so decided to buy a new one. He was in need of a robe for the up-coming Ministry dinner. He started to think.

'Hermione. Hermione. Why is it that I always seem to think of her? It's not like I am in love with her.'

Then a small voice inside Harry's head whispered to him, 'who says? You know you have always liked her. Why do you deny something that is true?'

'No, no! I don't love her! I never have! Even if I did, she wouldn't ever return the same love, would she? She probably loves someone else like Krum. God knows what she sends to that git! Why would I do something as pointless such as loving her?' Harry thought furiously.

'You tell me," The voice whispered.

"Just leave me alone!" Harry shouted. He blinked. He was talking to himself. He really did need to calm down. The famous golden arches past him.

"McDonalds! I need a coffee!" He stopped the car and reversed. Luckily for him, there was no traffic.

He parked the car, got out and walked into the restaurant. (a/n: McDonalds isn't a restaurant is it? Oh well…) He went up to the counter and ordered a straight black coffee. A familiar voice filtered into Harry's ears.

"Harry! Come over here! I got to talk to you," Dean Thomas motioned to Harry. Harry walked over to the table where Dean was seated.

"I was going to owl and tell you when the get-together is going to be. How does next Monday sound?" Dean said in a low voice, conscious that there were muggles seated near them. (a/n: I forgot to add that it Wednesday)

"Sounds good. I'll tell Ron and Hermione. Look, I had better go; I got to check something at home that is really urgent. I'll see you then on Monday. You're going to Romania for your assignment, aren't you?" Harry got up from his seat.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll see you then on next Monday. Bye." Dean waved.

Harry got into his Porsche and made his way home to the apartment.

Meanwhile… 

Hermione sat on the couch in the living room. Since both Harry and Ron were out, she had all the privacy she needed to write in her diary. She usually had to write in her room in case one of the boys crept up on her and read her diary. She wouldn't be able to imagine what it would be like if one of them read her thoughts. It wouldn't be so bad if Ron did but if Harry did, their friendship may as well be over. She flicked back to some of her earlier entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a problem, a big problem in fact. I love someone very deeply. I would do anything to have him. Anything! The problem is, does he love me? Already, I know the answer to that. I know that there is almost no chance that he would love me back. It's not like he would notice a bookworm like me. He probably likes some other girl. I think I will have to resign myself to the fact that he doesn't love me, and he never will. It takes a lot to say that. It hurts me but it is the truth. I will have to watch him marry the love of his life. I think I need to stop writing in case I become to depressed._

_From Hermione_

Hermione looked up from her diary and sighed. Her eyes fell on a picture that had been taken in their seventh year. She and Harry were hugging each other and Harry placed a kiss on her cheek. She had blushed and playfully hit Harry they started a mock fight that ended in Harry enveloping her in a bear hug. She sighed. If only she and her love could be like that now.

A/N: Right what do you think of it? Come on, you know you want to review or flame me…


	4. Tonguetied

Thanx!

Harry walked through the Ministry of Magic to his office. He was still puzzled at his feelings concerning Hermione. He hadn't been able to sleep because of her! What was this world coming to? It couldn't really be possible that he liked her, could it? What if it was true? Would she reciprocate his feelings for her?

'If you like her so much why don't you try to show her at least?' The mind-voice had returned.

'Leave me alone. It's not like you know so much about me,' Harry thought angrily in his mind.

'I am you. I'm just the little common-sense that you never listen to,'

Harry pushed open the door to his office. He saw a white envelope that was resting on his quill holder. On the front was his name in fancy, curly writing. He picked up the letter and looked on the back in hope of finding a name or a clue that suggested who it was from. There was nothing. He shrugged and proceeded to open the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_How can I express my feelings for you? You are like the light in my life. I don't what I would do without you if you were not there. Do you love me? That would be my only wish in life. More and more I think of you, the more I love you. How do I describe my love for you? It is fathomless. _

_From your love,_

It was not signed. Harry sighed. He hoped that it wasn't one of those fan letters. He had received many of those sorts of letters when he had left Hogwarts. Though one thing itched in his mind. Why hadn't the sender signed the letter? It was all very confusing. Harry made his way to the kitchen to make himself coffee.

'Another reason why I should keep my wand on me at all times," Harry thought blindly. He had left his wand in his coat pocket, which was in his Porsche.

While he was making his coffee, Harry heard snorts and laughs from a cubicle near by. Carrying his coffee mug, he made his way to the general direction of the now loud snorts. He found himself outside Draco Malfoy's cubicle. He peered in. In front of him was an unusual sight. Draco and Ron were both writing something on a piece of parchment. Their hair was the only parts of them visible since they were writing something so intently.

"Ahem. I don't want to interrupt but what are you two doing?" Harry walked towards the desk while asking this question.

As quick as it was humanly possible, Draco had swiped up the parchment, opened his desk drawer and stuffed it in there.

"Nothing at all Harry!" Draco smiled pleasantly at Harry. Ron nodded fervently.

"I could have sworn I saw both of you writing and laughing. When did you two become so close?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, well Harry mate, Draco and I have become good buddies since Operation Matchm…" Ron was cut off by Draco's swift hand.

"He means when I started to date Ginny. Time is passing Harry. Don't you think you should be working on the Moreton case? You know Remus wants it by today." Draco got up and ushered Harry out of the cubicle and before Harry could do anything, Draco slammed the door on his face.

Harry, so stunned, made his way back to his cubicle.

Draco meanwhile turned back to Ron. He smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of its gelled shape.

"That was too close for my liking." Draco sat down in his chair and fished out the parchment from his drawer.

"Are you kidding me? If Harry had found out that we were writing a letter to Hermione, he may have flipped. I mean it may seem very wrong, you know, seeing we both have girlfriends…"

"Don't make me shiver. Hermione is only for Harry. I'd rather keep it that way. Now where were we?" Draco looked down on the parchment.

"When are we going to post this? We'll have to do it soon. I know for a fact that the girls already planted their note. I saw it in Harry's cubicle."

"Already? They're really fast. We can't let them get in front of us. Imagine how long they'll tease us for." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me. So, back to the letter…"

Both men turned back to the parchment. Soon enough snorts could be heard again.

&Sometime Later&

Hermione had been given a field assignment. It had taken a bit longer than she had expected. She unlocked her cubicle door and placed the mocha she was holding on her neat table. She placed the mission assignment in a manila folder and put it in her OUT box. She would give it Remus later on.

Something was not right in her office. It was usually neat. Order reigned but something was disturbing this. She looked around. There! A letter and a note had been placed on her table.

'What is this? I usually get all of my letters sent to the apartment, unless Remus sent something…' Hermione reached down and had a good look at the note first. She read it.

'It's from Harry! I can't believe Dean actually wants to organise a get-together. He's almost as bad as Ron in the organization department." She reached down and picked up the letter. It was pink and had her name at the front. Curious, she took out her letter opener and slit it open.

_To My Dearest Hermione, _(It read)

_I admire you. You are my everything. Hermione! Hermione! How I love your name! I love everything! Your eyes… Your eyes make me want to drown in their very chocolate depths. Hermione!_

_From your admirer_

Hermione felt her jaw drop. Someone admired her? She couldn't believe this and what was so good about her eyes anyway? She read the letter again in case here eyes were playing tricks. They weren't. She folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. She looked around. Where could she put it?

Suddenly there was a knock.

Hermione looked up and hurriedly shoved the letter into her IN box. The door opened none too soon and Harry came in.

"Did you get my note? I gave one to Ron as well. I came by to check if you were all right with the arrangements. I have to get back with Dean." In truth, this hadn't been the real reason why Harry had visited Hermione. He had really come to ask whether she had any background information on one of his cases. His mind had suddenly blacked out when Harry had laid eyes on Hermione and he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. Dean's party was the first thing that came to mind, so he had blurted it out.

"Oh yes. I got it. I'm fine with it," Hermione said a bit shakily. She still hadn't got over the near discovery of the letter.

"Okay then. I'll just go. Bye." Harry ran out of the cubicle and slammed the door.

Hermione breathed deeply. Certainly it had been a near discovery, but for now she was safe. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

& A/N: Done! Okay, thankyou so much for waiting! &


	5. Near Success

& A/N: Here it comes, the Chapter!

Harry rubbed his temple. It had been a long day, just as he had guessed. He had managed to finish his day's work. This had been an almighty feat since his mind kept wandering to the mysterious letter he had received and to the tongue-tied business with Hermione. He shuffled his papers and shoved them to the far corner of his desk. He pushed back his chair and stretched. Maybe he would ask Ron or Hermione to get a butterbeer with him. He got up and strode out the door.

Just finishing up too, Hermione sorted out all the things she had been using and placed them back in their rightful place. She paused for a moment. Her hand had somehow found itself above her IN box. She bit her lip. Should she take it with her? She looked up and heard the telltale thumps of Harry's footsteps. Not again! He was close to her cubicle and close to finding her secret.

Opening Hermione's door, Harry found himself looking at Hermione. For the second time that day, he found his mind going blank. Hermione looked up at him. It seemed she had been busy fiddling with something in her coat pocket.

"I was wondering if you want to have a butterbeer or two with me, and possibly Ron?" Harry had found his voice and managed to pull out the question.

Hermione took off her coat from her chair and stood up. "Sounds good to me. I have to go and check on something. You have parked your car out at the front, haven't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll meet you out there in about five minutes, fine with you?" Hermione was already halfway out the door. Harry turned to face the back of Hermione.

"Uh what? Oh yeah, fine by me," Harry followed Hermione out her door and turned down the corridor to Ron's cubicle.

Harry knocked on the door and opened it quickly. Inside was Ron, sitting in his chair. At the sound of the door opening, Ron nearly fell back in his chair.

"Gosh mate! Haven't you heard of waiting after knocking! You gave me a bloody fright!" Ron said shakily.

Harry closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs around Ron's desk. "You want to get a butterbeer? Hermione is coming too," Harry said, trying to peer at what Ron had been writing. Seeing this, Ron slammed both his arms down, covering the parchment.

"Privacy Harry! Sorry, I can't come; Luna and I have got something planned with Ginny and Draco. Sorry, maybe we can have something tomorrow?" Ron shook his head.

"Okay then. It's going to be only Hermione and me. Fine by me. Oh, and when did you and Draco become so fond of each other, and don't give me that because-of-Ginny. That is the worst lie I have ever heard."

"Well would you look at the time? I have to go. Okay bye!" Ron ran out of his cubicle, taking the parchment with him. Harry, surprised at his friend's reaction, just sat there. He rubbed his temple. He really needed the butterbeer.

& At the Bar &

In the noisy bar, Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table for two. They had both ordered something to eat. They sat there for a few minutes without saying anything. Finally Hermione decided to break the silence.

"So Harry, how has your day been?" Hermione had to nearly shout over the din.

Harry looked around. He had been staring in space. "Oh, err, it's been unusual I suppose…" Harry trailed off.

"Really? Mine too. So many new and interesting things that can somehow be extra weird…" Hermione too trailed off. Soon silence reigned.

"Two steaks and chips with two butterbeers!" A cheerful waitress swooped in on the two silent friends.

Harry looked up. He suddenly started salivating at the thought of food. What was he? He was becoming more and more like Ron. Thinking only about food, acting like a blundering fool around women.

'Not women in general, Harry. Just a brown-eyed girl named Hermione!' The voice in his head whispered.

Harry screwed up his eyes in an effort to somehow dispel the voice in his mind. He thought back, 'You comment at the most unusual moments, don't you?'

'Only when it seems necessary,' the voice answered.

Harry sighed and started to eat ravenously at the food in front of him. He was dimly aware of Hermione watching him thoughtfully.

& Somewhere near by in a restaurant… &

Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna clinked their champagne flutes in celebration. The all had big smiles on their faces.

"Success is ours! Operation Matchmaker is in full swing! Both Harry and Hermione will be a couple by the end of the month!" Draco said to the rest of the group.

"Thank goodness we aren't as thick as them. If we had to do this to one another, it would be so tedious," Ginny moaned.

Luna nodded, her chunky earrings bobbing with the movement. "They are so very lucky to have friends that can actually see that they are meant for each other."

All four of them nodded. A mischievous grin appeared on Ginny's face.

"We have to think of a way so that they will be able to admit their undying love for each other! I propose that, ooh lets say, three or four letters down the track, we suggest the idea of meeting? It would be hilarious! Both of them will see each other at the restaurant, waiting for their admirer to appear, but since they will be too embarrassed to say anything to each other about why they were there, they may have dinner together! It would be so romantic, we could even snag a table nearby, without them knowing, and some spells to listen to their conversation, and we have the dinner complete!" Ginny clasped her hands together.

All four grinned and nodded. They would have to set it up and it may take nights and days, but hey, it was worth it after all.

"Well, I don't know about the three of you but I'm famished. We aren't going to achieve anything on an empty stomach," saying this, Draco picked up one of the menus on the side of the table and started peruse through the many dishes. The other three soon followed suit.

- A/N: Okay done. A bit shorter than my other chapters but its quality, not quantity!


	6. Good Excercise?

- A/N: Well here it is. The Sixth Chapter! This has not been edited by my beta. Ying, don't kill me….-

- In the apartment-

The sound of a Porsche driving off could be heard through the thick-paned windows of the trio's shared apartment. Ron was no doubt having fun with the car while Harry sat in one of the chairs at the breakfast table. He yawned. Thank goodness to day-offs. He had really needed one. Work was catching up to him. He hadn't really told Remus about his day off, but it wasn't as if he would be sorely missed. He had finished all of his assignments and all the paper work that went with it. He poured himself some orange juice and smiled to himself. While he was at home, relaxing, Ron and Hermione would be caught up at work.

- Somewhere at Work -

Hermione yawned. She really didn't know what was wrong with her. One moment she felt so energized and the next, well she felt she had been flying on a broom for about ten hours straight. She rubbed her eyes. Perhaps she hadn't got enough sleep last night. Though she was pretty sure she had about eight hours of sleep. She laid her heavy head on her arms that were on the table. She closed them. 'Maybe if I just close my eyes and rest them for a bit, I will become a little less sleepy…' she could think no more since she had promptly fell asleep.

Ronald Weasley paced up and down in his cubicle. Draco had pushed the task of putting the next note in Hermione's cubicle. How could he do something so impossible? He knew Hermione always was working hard in her room and would notice it anything were amiss. She was just that sort of person. He could always slip the note into her cubicle when she went out to lunch, but there was always that possibility that she would lock her door. There were so many things that could go wrong!

A shiver went down the man's neck. What if Hermione were to somehow catch him in the act of placing the letter in her room? That would be a sheer disaster. Hermione would get the wrong picture and may think that he was cheating on Luna! He shivered again. Ron opened his cubicle door and poked his head outside. It was deserted. Well, it should be, it was lunch. Damn it! Draco was probably enjoying a nice hot lunch while he was stuck here with a big problem and an empty stomach! The world was certainly coming to end…

-In a café-

The café was full with muggles and wizards alike. It was a well-known café this one, both in the muggle and wizarding world. Draco had told Ginny to meet him here for a quick bit. 'Or maybe not that quick of a bite, since Ron was stuck with task of delivering the next letter to Hermione,' Draco thought. It seemed he would have to stay as long as possible to prolong the torture of Ronald Weasley. He grinned a mischievous smile at the thought.

"Draco? What are you doing so early? I thought you said you and Ron had some unfinished business to do?" The voice of Ginny Weasley broke through the delicious thought in Draco's mind. Draco quickly looked up to see Ginny sitting opposite him at the table he had managed to grab. It was quite a scramble to get a good seat, especially here.

"Well love, I thought about it for a while, and I realised that it wasn't really unfinished business at all. It was really Ron's business in the end," Draco said with a nice thought of Ron wringing his hands in frustration. He nearly smiled at the thought but he knew that Ginny would suspect something if he smiled. He kept his face placid, with a lot trouble.

"Hmm, as long as you are here. How is work?" Ginny had picked up one of menus and was running her finger down the list, trying to choose what she would have.

"Oh you know, the same. The Sperry case is a bit of a drag and it is really taking a bit longer than necessary. I think, other than that, everything is fine. How are you?" Draco followed Ginny's example and tried to pick out what he would order.

"Fine. You know, ministry is trying to catch up on all the paperwork."

"Really? Sounds a bit messy to me."

Ginny was obviously putting all of her attention to the menu in front of her. "Mmm," was all that could be drawn out from her.

Draco, still having the cunning heart of a true Slytherin said slyly, "I forgot to add, Remus offered me a case with Harry and Hermione. Knowing both of them, I'm thinking of turning it down. You know how boring it is with both of them on a case."

"WHAT?" Ginny looked up with her eyes nearly popping out.

"Well I'm an exciting man. I need to have interesting people around me!" The man with blonde hair said with a touch of arrogance. He prided himself in such acting. He really could trick Ginny…

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU NEED AND DON'T NEED, DRACO MALFOY! YOU ARE A GROWN MAN WHO CAN WITHSTAND A LITTLE BORING TIME! THIS IS A CHANCE THAT YOU MISSED YOU BIG DOLT! WE COULD HAVE BROUGHT THEM TOGETHER, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU THROW IT AWAY!" Ginny's ears we going red. Draco looked at her, she really did look like her brother in many ways.

"Relax Ginny, I was just kidding. Gosh, you can such a toad sometimes. I'm not as stupid as some…" He broke off. He nearly had said Ronald Weasley but that would have been suspicious to what he had made him do.

"Hmph. I suppose you accepted Remus Lupin's offer then? You did, didn't you?" Ginny looked at Draco with slitted eyes, filled with suspicion.

"Of course, my dearest heart. I would not have thrown such a chance away. Come, let us stop talking and eat like proper individuals who don't yell at each other. Then again, it wasn't me who was shouting…" Draco said all this in an amiable voice.

"Oh Draco Malfoy, you can be a real prat most of the time." She sniffed. "I don't know what you would do without me, keeping you in line…"

-Some hours later on the balcony of the Trio's apartment-

It was a nice afternoon. It was warm and sunny, surprisingly. Harry had wasted no time in enjoying the warmth of the day by spending his day out on the balcony. The sun warmed him up and made him relish his day off. He idly looked around lazily and his eyes caught on the envelope that was still quite a mystery.

It looked actually quite innocent, in its plain white envelope, and yet it made his mind spin with the sheer mystery that surrounded it. Who had sent it? Why had they sent it? The same questions filtered through his mind.

The man sighed. He hated mysteries. He wished the whole world could be simple without any of enigmas. He sighed louder and sank deeper into his own thoughts.

There was the loud sound of doors slamming and the rather rhythmic sound of heels striking cement. Those footsteps sounded strangely like… Harry went over to the balcony's edge and leaned down. His eyes picked up the figure of Hermione. His eyes squinted in the effort to see an object that was in her hands. What was in the hands of his friend? Could it possibly be…? The sun had been out and reflected its rays off the shiny white envelope that was in the hands of Hermione Granger. Harry's eyes went round. It was an envelope!

Hermione frowned deeply at the envelope in her hands. She had received another one these letters! Her fingers itched to slit the flap and peer into what was inside.

'Self control Hermione! Self control! If I open the letter here, I may get seen. I should open it in the privacy of my bedroom. Think straight Hermione! Think! I will wait, yes, I will wait," Hermione thought to herself. She almost rushed to the door of the apartment. When she reached the inside she nearly ran to her bedroom and closed the door as quickly. Inside, she opened the letter and read what was inside. Her eyes grew big at what the letter read.

Ginny and Luna had been very careful not to be seen by either Harry or Hermione. They both knew that their Operation Matchmaker was at a very important stage now. They could kill two birds with the one stone. With Harry and Hermione thinking that the other was giving the letters to one another would be heavenly. It would be so simple and easy. If only they could post Harry's letter with exact timing, all would be perfect.

"I just saw Hermione go in! Let's go!" Luna whispered quickly.

"Oh my goodness, we have to be really fast. I just saw Harry getting down from the balcony. Come on!" Ginny pulled at Luna's sleeve and both ran from the rather convenient bush that was situated right next to the apartment. Both women ran very quickly to the letter front door of the apartment.

"Hurry up Ginny! Put the stupid envelope in! Harry needs to see it when he comes down the stairs!" Luna whispered furiously to Ginny. Ginny meanwhile had her tongue out in concentration, trying to shove the envelope under the door. With a whoosh, the envelope slid under the door onto the inside of the apartment. Ginny and Luna could both hear the heavy footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. They quickly ran away to the next street and got into the car that was awaiting them there. Both women scrambled into the car.

Draco and Ron turned around to face the slightly puffing Ginny and Luna. Both men had cheeky smiles plastered onto their faces.

"So darling, do you feel slimmer? I think the run should've done you good!" Draco said mischievously to Ginny.

Ginny promptly slapped Draco on the arm. "Hmph. You two are going to do that next time, won't they Luna?"

"Oh yes Ginny. I simply think Ronald has been getting slightly tubby lately, I think he could do with the exercise," Luna said with a dab of affection.

Ron, Draco, Ginny and Luna all felt one thing in common, success. Harry and Hermione were nearly there! Soon they would be mooning over each other as if there was no tomorrow!

-Inside the apartment-

Harry came down the stairs and was about to go towards Hermione's room until a certain white object caught his attention. He ran and dived for the envelope. He knew it! Hermione had come and placed the envelope for him! She had been bringing up an envelope and deposited this in the hallway, in plain view for him to see! He just knew Hermione was the one sending the letters! He now had proof!

The letter was soon opened and read.

_To My Dearest Harry,_

_I want to see you so much. Do you want to see me too? Let us meet each other. I will tell you when and where next time._

_From Your Dearest Admirer_

Harry felt his heart beat faster. He was going to meet her! Finally! It was almost too good to be true. He was hoping he wasn't imagining all of this. It would too hard to bear if this was all but a dream…

-A/N: Well with that chapter done, I hope all of you enjoyed it. I actually would like to thank all of those people who took the time to review my story. It really pushed me on. Thank you.

**I would like to say thankyou to Passivor too. She is my dear beta who has edited all of my stories that I have written. Without her I think I will still be a mess. Even though I didn't give this to her edit, Thankyou! **


	7. Look deeper, jealousy

-A/N: lol, I read some of my earlier chapters and I realised that the notes sounded childish. blush I think I will have to change it a bit there…

**Enjoy the chapter, even though it may sound like a five-year old wrote it.**

**(Note: I did not want to offend five-year olds who write stories. That's great if you do!)-**

-At Home-

A phone rang in the apartment. Hermione had insisted in getting a phone so as to "keep in touch with the other world". Needless to say, Ron never touched it. In fact, he treated the bit of muggle technology as if it would bite his head off. So now it rang. Hermione almost ran to the phone. It wasn't everyday that a telephone rang in the wizarding world. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

Harry, who had been in his room, had been sorting out paperwork when the phone rang. His ears immediately picked up the almost foreign sound. Thinking that no one was home, he got up with a groan and hurried to the phone. He heard the audible click of the phone being picked up by someone. He stopped. He hadn't realised that anyone had been home! He stopped and turned around to go back to his room. That is until he heard Hermione's voice.

"Hello?"

Harry wasn't really a man to eavesdrop but his curiosity had been aroused. He slowly turned around and tiptoed nearer to Hermione. He ducked behind a wall. Luckily, Hermione had been facing the other way.

"It's been a long time I heard from you…"

Hermione's conversations were really quite boring. Harry yawned. She was probably talking to her mother.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. Of course I wanted to her from you. I mean after last time. Why are you calling anyway?" There was a pause.

"Oh. I'm not sure. There's a party soon for some old school friends. I'm not sure I can come…" There was another pause.

"Actually, come to think of it, I think I will come. It has to be before I get back to work on Tuesday. Can we do it?" There was yet another pause. Harry slapped his head in frustration. Why were there so many pauses?

"Yes alright. Can you pick me up?" This time it was a very short pause.

"Today? One O'clock is fine for me. Okay, see you then," Hermione put the phone carefully in its cradle. She tapped her mouth thoughtfully and walked to her room.

So, she was going to miss the party at Dean's. Harry sighed. He had been looking forward to that party with Ron and Hermione going with him. He wondered where Hermione was going. 'Probably some family gathering,' Harry thought to himself. He just thought that the party at Dean's wasn't going to be the same…

-Near One O'clock-

All three occupants of the apartment had decided to have lunch together. Ron had come from one of his "social chats" with Draco, Ginny and Luna. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in silence at the dining table. Ron looked up and breathed in. He had to breathe in quite hard since he had eaten quite a lot. Typical though, thought Harry.

"Compliments to the chef, Harry. That was pretty good. You should make that pasta more often," Ron said while rubbing his stomach.

"Ron, you would eat anything that was placed in front of you," Hermione said. She daintily wiped her lips with one of the napkins. "Though Harry, that was very good," she said as almost an afterthought. She seemed rather absent-minded now. Harry observed. Could it be that she was actually worried about this gathering? He realised with a start that she had started talking again.

"I won't be here for the next three days. I also won't be here for Dean's party. Can you tell him that I'm sorry that I can't come?" Hermione was fiddling with napkin she had neatly folded. She actually looked anxious! Hermione anxious? Harry was doubtful. Perhaps he was reading her wrongly.

"I better go out now. A person is coming to pick me up," Hermione got up and went to her room.

"But, but… Where are you going? Why are you going?" Ron spluttered. Ron thought to himself, 'this will surely mess up all of our plans for a close meeting between Harry and Hermione! I have to tell Ginny!" Ron's question was met with the sound of a door slamming.

Harry was left alone at the dining table when Ron rushed out of the door muttering to himself. He could hear the sound of a car pulling up in front of the apartment. He got up and peeked out the window. There was a nice silver car waiting outside. No one had come out yet.

"Harry? Has a car pulled up at the house?" Hermione shouted from her room.

"Oh what? I mean, yeah there's a silver car outside." Harry came away from the window and his eyes caught the sight of Hermione. She had actually put some make-up on! Something was very fishy…

"I should better go now. I think he may be a bit impatient," Hermione walked to the door with a small traveller's bag. Harry had noticed the pronoun, "he". 'Must be her dad coming to pick her up, he thought.'

Before opening the door, Hermione dropped her bag and turned around. She hugged a surprised Harry and said, "Have a good time with Ron, Harry." She dropped her arms and turned back quickly. She nearly flew out the door with that bag of hers. As if in slow motion, Harry saw her opening the door and almost running down the steps into the arms of a man.

Harry's eyes widened. His eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped. This man could not be her dad! He was way too young; in fact he looked like his own age… Who was he? If Harry had been surprised before, he was now astounded. Had his eyes been deceiving him or were his glasses foggy? Could he have seen Hermione _kissing_ that man? And there it was, Hermione reaching up to kiss the unknown man. Both people went down to the car soon went off. Could he have been dreaming? Surely he had been. He had seen Hermione kissing a man.

Harry went inside the apartment full of shock. Had he thought deeper about why he was shocked, he would have realised that it was not because of the kiss, but because of a swelling emptiness in him. That emptiness could be called despair. Had Harry Potter thought about why he suddenly felt a hot angry feeling in his gut, he would have realised that it was jealousy.

**-A/N: So yes, it was short, I know. I would have made it longer but I thought about trying to take a point across. Ooh… Harry is jealous! Who is the unknown man? This story is turning out to be too much of a cliché.-**


	8. To Spy!

**-A/N: I've been neglecting the story for a bit. I think that this chapter was a bit of a let down, but it's just a set up. Anyway… I have a bit of a writer's block on My Guardian Angel, but as soon as I get some ideas going, I promise I'll update!-**

-In a silver car-

Brad had both his hands on the steering wheel in front of him. He hadn't changed that much. Can anyone change a lot in just under a year? Hermione frowned. Things wouldn't, and couldn't have changed. They had been friends for what, more than ten years? A year couldn't have changed how they felt about each other, and yet, the air between them was so different.

"Still the ever-thoughtful girl, eh?" Brad looked around and flashed a quick smile. His smiles were so toothy, so goofy and yet so reassuring. It reminded Hermione of Harry's smiles, in a way.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something." Hermione looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. "Things have changed, haven't they?"

"You think so? Things seem to be the same to me. I'm Brad, you're Hermione. Things can't change that much…" Brad's voice died away.

"It's just that, well, what happened between us and after that…. I'm sorry I left so abruptly after that night. I just… I couldn't imagine things working out like that."

"You mean us dating?" Brad had his eyebrows raised.

Hermione sucked in her breath and held it for a few moments. She couldn't meet Brad's eyes. It wouldn't have been worth it anyway, he always had his eyes on the road in front of him. Brad had always been a cautious driver.

"Hermione, I respect that you didn't want to continue dating. I think I understand too, but… Let's just enjoy the weekend. Okay? Your mum thinks that you've been neglecting your father and her," Brad said.

"Really? Well, I haven't been calling them because I've been so busy with work."

Hermione looked out the window. They were nearly there. She could see the suburb that she had grown up in. Memories came rushing back to her.

-Flashback-

It was a bright sunny day, surprisingly. It had been raining so heavily the day before. Hermione had taken the chance of a nice day and decided to spend a short time on the swings in the park nearby her house. Although she had a lot of homework and still hadn't finished her Potions essay, Hermione decided to risk the time.

Hermione ran the last few steps to the swings and claimed it her own. Small children were playing on the playground next to the swings, their mothers chatting away together. Unknown to Hermione, a boy was creeping behind her. It was not until the boy tickled her from behind, did Hermione recognize him, and it was Brad.

"It's been so long since I saw you, Hermione. I don't know why you have to board at some unknown private school." Brad took the swing next to Hermione and sat down.

"Well, you know my parents, they want me to go to a good university," Hermione said carefully. Brad was a muggle, he did know about magic and even if he did, things may change for the two best friends.

"It's good that you're here then. I thought I might not have caught you before you go back to your school."

"Oh Brad, I would have come by before I went…"

Brad cut off Hermione, "You never say goodbye. I wish you wouldn't have gone to your school. I miss you so much when you go. Are we even best friends anymore?"

"Of course we are Brad! Don't ever say such things!"

Brad smiled. "Well, just checking then. I hope we always stay best friends then."

"Always Brad, always."

-End Flashback-

-Back in the apartment-

"I'm telling you! I saw her kiss a man! An unknown man, once more!" Harry furiously punched a cushion on the couch next to him. Ginny, Luna, Ron and Draco looked at him strangely from the opposite couch.

"Was it a friendly kiss, or a you-and-I-are-such-an-item kiss?" Ginny asked calmly.

"How am I supposed to know! Does it look like I know all about Hermione! If I knew what sort of kiss I was, would I be like this!" Harry continued to punch the cushion.

"Harry, if you continue to mutilate that cushion, the seams may very well break. If it does so, there may be quite a mess. May I advise that you vent your anger in some other way?" Luna said placidly.

"I'm not angry!" It seemed Harry had taken Luna's advice but was clenching and unclenching his fists convulsively.

"Any idiot can see that you're angry. One would question why you're so angry." Ginny blew at her fingernails.

"I'm telling you, I'm not angry!" Harry's face had now taken on a very red tinge.

"Potter, you had better not be undermining my girl friend. When she says you're angry, you're angry. Got that?" Draco's voice had turned poisonous.

Harry sat down on the couch in a huff and placed his head in his hands. An audible sigh could be heard. "I don't understand why Hermione would have kissed a man. I mean, why!"

Ginny stood up and shook her skirt out. "Well, I intend to find out. Are you with me?" she directed her question to the four people who were staring at her.

"Ginny, my dear, how do we do that?" Draco asked with one of his delicate eyebrows raised.

"My dear Draco, shame on you. You were a Slytherin too. We spy on her of course!" Ginny's announcement was met with a shocked silence.

"How do you suggest we spy on her Ginny?" Ron spluttered.

"Think of it logically, my thick brother, she would have probably gone to her parent's place because it's for three days. If she had been staying at some unknown man's house without telling us who that is… well, does that sound like Hermione? I think not. She's at her parent's house so we go there and try and spy on her every movement. With any luck, we may even be able to join in, since her parents like all of us. So?"

"What a brilliant mind you have, my dearest!" Draco stood up next to Ginny.

"Why Ginny, you certainly have become a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat would be able to confirm that," Luna said dreamily. She too stood up and pulled a shocked Ronald up with her.

"Bu… But…. We… Can't…." Ron stuttered.

"Don't be silly, Ronald dear, it is very possible and do stop stuttering. Stuttering makes you sound ever so unintelligent," Luna waggled a finger at Ron.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well… as long as she doesn't get too close to that guy, I'm game!" Harry's fist started its twitching again.

"Well, that's settled. Who wants to drive?" Ginny smiled.

**-A/N: So there we are… Thank you to all those who reviewed! So appreciated! I am so honored! I have… just a little more than 40 reviews! I love you all! (No really, I do!) Thank you so, so much! I should also add, I've been naughty; I didn't send this to my beta so I might get rebuked. If I've made so many mistakes, please forgive me!-**


End file.
